Something in the air
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sequel to ‘Don’t talk’. Sesshoumaru and Kagome have had a new child Jade and lately since she was born Sesshoumaru has smelt something sinister in the air. What is this evil aura? Will the demon prince be able to protect his family or will he perish? And


Summery: Sequel to 'Don't talk'. Sesshoumaru and Kagome have had a new child Jade and lately since she was born Sesshoumaru has smelt something sinister in the air. What is this evil aura? Will the demon prince be able to protect his family or will he perish? And what is Kagome hiding from Sesshoumaru?

**Something in the air**

It has gone 8 years since Sesshoumaru watched Rin and his beloved daughter playing in the garden and that sinister smell that has been in the air is getting stronger; it was 6:00am in the morning and Sesshoumaru lay awake in bed next to his mate. He glanced over to her and caressed her cheek; he then kissed her on the forehead and got dressed. He knew it would be at least another hour before Kagome and Jade awoke so he went around his lands making sure everything is safe and secure like it should be, unbeknownst that his daughter had already awoke and watched him leave. She got dressed and went downstairs, she passed the door to the cellar and heard a male shouting. She remembered that her father had forbidden her from entering the cellar as there was an evil person in there, but she was one of the teenagers (16) whose curiosity got the better of them. She was about to open the door when Jaken stopped her.

"Princess what are you doing?" He asked knowing exactly what she was up to

"I-I was curious I heard someone shout and it sounded like they were in deep pain"

"Even so your father forbid you from entering there"

"You know as well as father I can't stand to hear anyone in pain"

"Even though the person in there tried to get rid of you and your father when your mother was carrying you" Realizing what he just said he covered his mouth and saw Sesshoumaru in the corner of his eye. "Milord I'm sorry"

"Leave us Jaken"

"Y-yes" Jaken ran off and Sesshoumaru walked over to his daughter.

"Who's in the cellar father?"

"A hanyou who tried to rid you of me and your mother"

"Who is he?"

"Inuyasha my 'half' brother"

"Huh your own brother tried to get rid of you?"

"If it weren't for your uncle Sensei I would dead and you would be stuck with an evil demon called Naraku"

"All the bizarre stories you tell me I always wonder how you had time to get together with mom"

"Hmm and with your bizarre questions I wonder if you got a brain"

"Hey"

"Do you want to see Inuyasha?"

"I'd like to meet him"

"Fine, Sango is down there but don't reveal that you are just go down there and tell Sango that it's Miroku's and Kikyo's turn to guard"

"Ok" She opened the door and went down in the cellar. When she arrived next to Sango's side she could see Inuyasha with a very childish grin on his face.

"S-Sango it's Miroku's and Kikyo's turn to take over" Before Sango could answer Inuyasha started laughing

"Feh you reek of Sesshoumaru, you're his daughter"

"What if I am Inuyasha?"

"Don't talk as if you know me"

"I know that you tried to kill me and my father"

"Lippy child aren't you, Sesshoumaru should teach his brat manners"

"He has but I don't show manners to a scum like you" Inuyasha got really angry and tried to break the cage.

"Looks like Kagome's spell is wearing off" He laughed. Just as Inuyasha was about to break the cage Sesshoumaru flew down stairs, broke the cage and grabbed him by the throat.

"Her spell may have worn off but my strength hasn't" Sesshoumaru squeezed tighter and Inuyasha gasped for breath; this scared Jade and she ran into Sango's embrace. Sesshoumaru smelt her fear and turned slightly to her; this gave Inuyasha the chance to hit Sesshoumaru with his 'Iron Realer Soul Stealer'. Sesshoumaru fell slightly backwards but he luckily knocked Inuyasha unconscious before any more harm could come. Kagome woke from all the noise and concealed Inuyasha in the cage once again and to make sure he stayed there Miroku put sacred sutras all over the cellar; Kagome ran downstairs and noticed that her mate's arm was bleeding.

"Sesshoumaru you're injured"

"Huh, don't worry its nothing"

"It'll turn septic" Kagome warned

"I'm fine, honestly" Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. She lifted his sleeve slowly and healed his wound; making sure not to hurt him. Once the wound was healed Sesshoumaru kissed his mate and took Jade out of the cellar and into the garden. He sat her on his lap and looked at her concerned.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing"

"Is it because how I handled Inuyasha?"

"It was just the thought that you two are relatives and you try to kill each other"

"I scared you didn't I?"

"…"

"You can tell me" There was still no reply "Jade I'd never hurt you like that or in any way at all"

"I know" She hugged her father and was about to go back into the palace until Sesshoumaru caught her wrist.

"Jade dress a little more fancy today, we are going to see your Nan"

"Grandma Jen?"

"Yes"

"Yay" Jade ran into the house and into her room. Just like any other teenager she opened her wardrobe and pulled out all of her fanciest dresses; she picked them up one by one, held them to her chest and looked into the mirror. Kagome sensed her distress and entered the bedroom; she began to laugh at her daughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing you just remind me of doing that at your age, and why are you doing that anyway?"

"Dad said I need to dress a little fancier since we are going to see grandma"

"Yes a little more not posh" Jade then realized what she was on about.

"Oh right" Kagome then picked up a dress and threw it over Jade's chest.

"I think this will do" The dress was baby blue with white doves; it also had a V-shaped neck. Jade put it on and danced around the room; before she could get dizzy Kagome pulled her to a chair and started to plat her hair. When she was done Jade's hair was platted and it reached to the bottom of her back, she also wore a sailor style silver tiara on her forehead which hid her crescent moon. Sesshoumaru knocked the door and walked in.

"Well don't we look beautiful" He said smiling to Jade

"I don't know about you but I do" Jade giggled

"Oh so you're not going to compliment your mate now? Fine I'll just leave then" Kagome said playfully. She was about to shove pass him until he grabbed her waist and kissed her tenderly; Jade covered her mouth and pretended to heave.

"Eww get a room" Sesshoumaru released Kagome and grabbed Jade's arm

"Come on your Nan will be waiting" When they arrived at Sesshoumaru's mother's palace (Like the one in the manga) Jade ran up the steps and into her grandmother's arms.

"Hey Grandma" Jade squealed

"Do you have to remind me that I'm getting old?" Jen laughed. She released Jade and hugged Kagome. "Hi love, how are you?"

"Fine thanks" Jen saw disbelief in her eyes

"We'll talk later" She whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled and released her mother; Jen did the same and went to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "It's been a while Sessh, I see your mate and daughter more than I see you"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No I'm just saying you should visit more often"

"Whatever" Later on in the afternoon Sesshoumaru kept an eye on Jade in the garden, whilst Kagome and Jen gossiped.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Let's just say I'm glad that Sesshoumaru's nose has been focussed on something else lately"

"Why, are you in heat?"

"No I'm… pregnant… again"

"That's great news" Jen then hugged her daughter in-law "Wait" She pulled away "Why don't you want Sesshoumaru to know? It is his right?"

"Yea of course it's his but he's been in a lot of stress lately and I don't want to worry him" As if on cue 2 demons landed in front of them. One was in a dark red kimono with a horn sticking out of his head and the other wore a black suit and had a white mask covering the other half of his face.

"What business do you demons have in my palace?" Jen asked formally but firm

"We have come for the miko who posses the sacred jewel and the girl who is born of demon and miko; don't try to get in our ways or we'll kill you" The demon in black replied.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded

"My name is Phantom and my partner is Takemaru of Setsuna"

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to find the rest of the sacred jewel shards with us"

"I won't join any such evil"

"You will and your daughter will accompany you" Just before they could make a grab for her Sesshoumaru jumped in the way and knocked them back.

"Takemaru Phantom, leave her alone" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome and Jen suddenly got confused.

"Sesshoumaru you know these demons?"

"Yes unfortunately; they are also the terrible scent I've smelt in the air"

"Yep its true Phantom doesn't bathe, and Sesshoumaru that's no way to treat your uncles"

"Feh I think I have every right to, you killed my father"

"I suppose you've got a point" As they were about to continue arguing Kagome noticed that Phantom was nowhere to be seen.

"Sessh, where's Jade"

"Safe"

"I don't think so"

"What do you mean?" He asked whilst keeping full eye contact on Takemaru

"Phantom's gone" Just then they heard the scream of a child

"Mom Dad, help me" Takemaru then smirked

"Ah so the child is yours Sesshoumaru, how fortunate" Sesshoumaru knocked Takemaru back and ran after his daughter's cry; Takemaru managed to stop him until he saw Phantom go flying through the wall. Jade ran out in tears but very angry.

"Keep your filthy hands off me" She made a power source in her hand and threw it at Phantom; the light was so bright nobody except Jade could see a thing, all they could hear was Phantom's cries for mercy. The light dissipated and so was Phantom's body; Takemaru growled and whilst Sesshoumaru was staring at his daughter in disbelief he took out his sword and rammed it in to the Demon Prince. Jade turned to her father in shock and began screaming his name.

"DADDY" As she ran to her father Takemaru knocked her back and put his hand under Sesshoumaru's chin, which was now on his knees in shock.

"Look on the bright side nephew you'll see your father sooner than you thought… oh wait there is one downside though" He then wiped the blood trailing from Sesshoumaru's mouth "You will never see your family again" He pulled the sword out and took to the sky "I'll get you woman another day" Kagome collapsed beside her now dead lover and wept onto his kimono.

"Oh Sesshoumaru… please don't leave me, I love you too much to die" There was no answer. Jen wiped away a tear that dared to touch her face and pulled Kagome off of her son.

"Come now Kagome" Jen practically dragged Kagome inside and motioned Jade to follow; Jade was about to follow her inside when she saw a man with a pure blue light shining around him kneel beside Sesshoumaru.

"W-who are you?" Jade asked whilst wiping a tear "Are you a god?" The man turned to Jade and smiled sadly but also happy

"No I'm not a god" He stood and Sesshoumaru's body disappeared "My name is Inutaisho"

"But that was my grandfather's name"

"Yes I am Jade"

"What happened to my father's body?"

"I've taken care of it; your father will be safe with me Jade" He took her hand and kissed it "Don't tell anyone about me being here and make sure you look after your mother"

"I will" Jade bowed and Inutaisho disappeared like his son…

It has been 20 years since that day and Jade never told a soul about her grandfather, unfortunately Kagome passed away with a broken heart along with the unborn child. Jade took over the Western lands until Inuyasha broke free form his prison and killed the demon miko; he took over the lands and killed everybody who threatened him. He killed Sango and Miroku but kept Kikyo alive as his play thing, the same thing went for Rin (Sick I know).

People say stories that start off like this have happy endings but this one didn't, sometimes there needs to be a change… RIP Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Jade and to all the people who have lost their lives.

THE END


End file.
